


Podfic: Blind Go

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Aishuu's "Blind Go".</p><p>
  <i>When an accident robs Akira of his sight, he must learn how to cope with ramifications, and learn to see in an entirely new way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Blind Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12034) by Aishuu. 



Download: [MP3, Part 1](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/mmmdraco-blindgo1.mp3), [MP3, Part 2](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/mmmdraco-blindgo2.mp3)(Right click, save as.)


End file.
